Cryptology is a technology often used to protect confidential or secret information in computer systems and other electronic devices. Cryptology generally involves using a cryptographic algorithm and a cryptographic key to protect the information. For example, encryption (sometimes referred to as cipher) may be performed in which a series of transformations or operations as specified by the cryptographic algorithm are performed on unencrypted or plaintext input data (e.g., a string of bits representing text, numbers, intelligible characters, etc.) using an encryption key (e.g., a string of bits) to produce encrypted data. The encrypted data is also sometimes referred to as cipher text or cipher data. The encrypted data is generally unintelligible. It is generally not possible, or at least not practically feasible, to determine the unencrypted plaintext data from the encrypted data, without knowing the cryptographic key. If the cryptographic key is known, decryption (sometimes referred to as inverse cipher) may be performed on the encrypted data to reproduce the corresponding plaintext or unencrypted data. The transformations or operations performed during decryption may be substantially the reverse of those performed during encryption.